


Say goodbye

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Guilt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: {Background Strobotnik.  It's hinted but not really the main part of this story}Stone is an uncle with a niece in the army, he gets a call and acts weird. Robotnik notices when there's a letter on his desk.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for 3 days now and finally got it to be finished.
> 
> Blame the strobotnik discord server, they know who they are.

The rainy April morning had ruined Dr Ivo Robotnik's day. It had rained for three days and the doctor has had enough of the puddles outside of his lab. Ivo had walked into his mobile lab, opening the door down and walking in. 

As the door closed behind him he noticed the lights were still turned off as they were last night. The monitor was still off, and the desk still had papers and blueprints and a coffee cup from yesterday sitting there. He sighed as he turned on the lights, blinking slowly as the bright lights make the lab bright. 

Ivo wondered to his desk, moving his papers out of the way. He noticed a small white envelope on the most recent blueprint. Ivo didn't remember seeing that before he left. He gently picked it up noticing the wet marks that were on the opening. He raised an eyebrow and opened it, finding a small white piece of paper folding up. He put down the envelope and unfolded the paper to be _greeted by Agent Stone's neat handwriting._

 _I, Agent Aban Stone, am taking a sick day on April 13th for personal leave. I will be back early on the 14th._

Below that was Agent stone's signature as well and one of the agency's head of office workers. Ivo was confused and a bit mad. First the rain, and now no latte?? What kind of day was this??

Ivo was a little concerned as well. Stone had never taken any voluntary sick days. He always had came in even when he had the flu or a sinus infection. Ivo had always been the one to send him home, which Stone would argue that he was fine. But for stone to take a personal day was never heard of. 

Now that Ivo thought about it, stone had never took a sick day while working under the doctor. This was unlike him, he wondered what had happened to cause this type of absence from his assistant, from his boyfriend. He had never mentioned anything about taking a personal day. 

*~*

A cluster of black umbrellas followed the casket through the small dirt path as four well dressed men carried a black casket at the lead. An american flag covered the casket as the rain drops continued to fall. 

Aban Stone was in the middle of the cluster, a bright red umbrella among the black ones. He wore a solid black suit, other than his tie, was a bright red and blue. Stone would have said it was too bright given any other situation. 

But she had always brightened his day. 

Stone looked up to the clouded sky, raindrops still falling like the heavens were crying. Another one taken too soon, they were always taken too soon. 

"Aban! Aban!" They would giggle out, rushing to the young man when he came to visit, attacking him in a hug. "Tell me a story!" 

She had always wanted to follow in his footsteps. First was to be in the army, then to be an agent. 

_"Taken too soon."_ Aban thought. _"And I was never there."_

He never got to see her, his job would never allow time off, even before under the doctor. No connections, no contact. 

No way to say goodbye. 

A shot to the heart in the line of duty. Aban wished he had spent more time with her. She always asked, been there, wanted to talked. 

Aban had to push her away. Now there was no way to contact. No time left. 

It wasn't fair. 

Aban noticed the wet tears rolling down his face as TAPS played and the 21 gun salute, the rain started to come down harder as they lowered the casket and gave the young fallen hero a final salute. 

The cluster of umbrellas slowly departed, one by one the friends and family went back to their cars. Aban had stayed, the red umbrella twirled slightly, as the young man fumbled over his words. 

"Once upon a time there was a hero, who brighten the days and lives of many others." Aban whispered, the wind slightly picked up as it thundered. "She wished to follow in her uncle's footsteps. He didn't warn her of the dangers, of the horrible monsters and painful experiences of the outside world." 

He choked out a sob as he whispered. "He let her go alone and he never got to say goodbye." 

He fell to his knees and sobbed. The bright umbrella being clung to in his hands, his knuckles turning white. 

She was gone, and he never got to say goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
